eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Zeev's Relationships
<Zeev Xylon Crew of the Falcon Isaac Shepard When first meeting Zeev, Issac thought rather highly about him, and also considered how useful an ally he was: someone who could both maim and heal. However, once seeing his flaws, and his odd towards Gwen, he started to dougt his initial jugement. At one point, he even suported Jeff's decision that they leave him behind. However, seeing Zeev develop during the trip, including his dislike towards DRU and Reubturning tonacceptance, and, once understanding the reason for his behaviour, he accelts him with open arms. Kori And'rz Next to Isaac, Zeev is the one she confides the most in. It was Zeev who helped explain to Isaac what Nebula was calling Kori when she used the word Troq. In general, the two get along very well, and are often seen laughting and talking. Due to Zeev's ability to read emotions, he is able to feel what Kori is feeling, and can thus interact with her acordingly. Kori is greateful for this.She has actually confided some rather big secrests to Zeev, and trust him comletelly. Unlike the other members of the crew, Kori immediatelly accepted Zeev, reguardles of his many flaws. Gwen Tenalds When they first met, and during the trip through Undead Space, he seams very curious of her, often sniffing at her, and examining her body, making her blush. When asked about it, he said that she has a rather exotic smell, one he had never felt before. This has, of course, brought Jeff's dislike of him. As time progresses, his curiosity seems to die down, tho he is still sometimes caught staring at Gwen, lost in thought. When he was finally confronted by it, he shows the crew a picture of his friend, Zara. Surprisingly, she had a lot in common with Gwen: from the features of her face, to her eyes, and even the way she stilled her hair. Zeev reveals that Gwen reminded him of his dead friend. Beside this, the two are actually good friends, and they work rather good together, often sharing science-related conversations. During fights, they rely on and trust each other. During a talk with DRU, Zeev reveals that he did at one point have feelings for Gwen (mostly because of her resemblance to Zara, whom he also loved). However, he decided not to peruse these feelings, as he had felt (through his empathy), that there was someone else that liked... no, loved her, much more than he could ever have. Jeff Carter Rei DRU DRU is Zeev's best friend, and his confident. At first, Zeev had a grate distrust towards DRU, not acknowledging him as a person. However, he never actually hated DRU. As a matter of fact, he actually cared a grate deal for his safety (mostly due to his usefulness). As they progressed through Undead Space, DRU's actions and behavior start making Zeev doubt his initial distrust. At one point, Zeev ended up in a room that would have exploded, had DRU not stopped the countdown. Despite calling him "robot" and acting cold, Zeev was grateful for the save. At that point, Zeev understood that DRU and even Rei where not like any androids he had ever seen. Later on, when DRU was trapped in space and almost destroyed, Zeev exited the safety of the spaceship, without a helmet, and saved him. After they reached safety, Zeev shows genuinely concerned for DRU's safety, and shows grate relief when DRU says he is fine. After they exit Undead Space, Zeev finally acknowledges both DRU and Rei as persons, and apologises for his earlier actions. Since then, the two become best friends. There is no one on the Falcon that Zeev trusts more (with the exception of Vivian or Issac). This is partially due to the fact that the two can confide in each other, as they have similar origins: they both come from a genetically technological species, designed to exterminate all life, and they both value the life around them. In this aspect, they are kindred spirits. DRU often acts as Zeev's confident, and vice versa. Zeev tels him things he never told anyone, not even the rest of the crew, and in turn comforts him, assuring him that, even if he is part Xenecromorph, he can still be part of the life around him. Vivian Lia Initially, the two had a mutual dislike towards the other, though the hate came mostly from Vivian who had fixed ideas about Zeev, from New Order info about his race. However, as they pass through Undead Space, the two become closer and closer, realising that what they thought they knew about the other was wrong. Vivian realised that Zeev was not the bloodthirsty monster she though he was, and Zeev learned she was not like other Shocktroopers. The two formed a strong, sister/brother bond by the time the Explorers escaped from Undead Space. The two actually have a lot in common, as both are considered outcastes by most of the universe, with Vivian seen as a mindless slave for the Order and Zeev seen as a soulless monster. Vivian looks up to Zeev as the older brother she never had, and often asks him for advice on various things, including her somewhat odd love life. Zeev also became very attacked to the young girl, and tries to help her adapt in the universe as best he can, and trying to always be there for her. Another thing they have in common is the fact that they both have a hidden form they have little control over: Vivian her Dragon Form and Zeev his Feral Form. Thus, they can help each other, in both containing and mastering their power. Zhanni At the beginning, when they first meet, Zanni tries to seduce Zeev, thinking it would be interesting. Of course, Zeev instantly sees through her (via reading her emotions). This scares her, as he not only sees directly through her tough girl act, but also tells her intimate information about her relationship. She shouts at him to stop, and Zeev, realising he went to far, apologises and leaves. Later on, the two becomes friends, and Zeev promised her he will not read her emotions without asking her first. is the only person to which he had promised this Zeev sometimes acts as her (makeshift) psychologist, just as he does for the rest of the crew. However, Zanni is also one of the only persons Zeev can also intimately understand and relate to, as they both had to survive being alone in the world, with no one they could trust. other person being DRU Zanni also starts to connect with Zeev, and he becomes the only male to which she genuine shows affection to, besides Issac. As times passes, Zanni's fondness for Issac grows, though it didn't actually bloom in love, while also starting to like Zeev. Zeev, on the other side, grows more in love with her by the day. Genji Vax Chunk Crew of the Darksyde Blade Category:Relationships